The invention relates to a coffee cup dispensing assembly for dispensing a cup of coffee to a user. More particularly, the invention relates to a coffee dispenser that allows different types of coffee or other flavored beverages to be inserted therein. In addition the disclosure of patent application Ser. No. 10/128,914 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.